Tracers are frequently used in oil, water, and gas industries to track flow patterns and rates of the particular fluid to which it is introduced. Tracers are also used to study properties of the reservoir or aquifer in which the fluid resides. Tracers commonly are chemical compounds that have negligible effects on the producing fluid. In operation, tracers are injected into a reservoir or aquifer, and thereafter produced and sampled to measure for tracer concentration.
The present practice of sampling and measuring the concentration of a tracer produced from a reservoir or aquifer is rudimentary and involves a field operator manually collecting a sample, transporting the sample to a laboratory, filtering the sample, and finally measuring the sample for tracer concentration. In other embodiments, an automatic sampler is used to automatically extract a sample and seal it into a vial. However, an operator is still required to transport the vials to a laboratory facility where it is thereafter filtered and measured.
Sample contamination, operator burden, significant cost, and delay are frequently encountered problems with the current method for sampling and measurement of a tracer in a reservoir. Furthermore, failed tracer testing is due largely in part to problems created by poor sampling.